


04.02.20

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Winter Dreams, зима, любовь, мечтания, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730





	04.02.20

Где душа твоя прячется, в сумерках?  
В тех осенних дождях неоконченных?  
Или снова скитается по утру  
Между снами и явью золоченной?

Где такие, как ты, проживают жизнь?  
Где поют птицы вешние сладостно?  
Где тебя повстречать, полюбить, скажи?  
Где моя наибольшая радость?

Где не так вдруг подует холодом?  
Где не так вдруг и лед потрескается?  
Не боюсь зимы, а люблю ее,  
Зима - фея, зима - кудесница.


End file.
